In the gastrointestinal tract, the stomach is connected, through the small intestine, a long tube that folds many times to fit inside the abdomen, to the large intestine. There are numerous pathologies of the gastrointestinal tract, such as lesions causing chronic gastrointestinal tract blood loss, which occurs in about 2% of US adults, malignancies, most of which give a poor prognosis, and bowel obstructions; simple, closed-loop, strangulated and incarcerated. Some of these pathologies, such as small intestinal tumors, are difficult to diagnose. Diagnostic methods of the small intestine are usually symptom related or invasive, such as barium enemas or surgery. New methods of diagnosis can lead to an earlier diagnosis and improved prognosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,531 describes an in viva video camera system which can image the gastrointestinal tract. Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram illustration of a prior art in vivo video camera system for imaging the gastrointestinal tract The in vivo video camera system typically comprises a swallowable capsule 10 for viewing inside the digestive system and for transmitting video data, a reception system 12 typically located outside a patient and a data processor 14 for processing the video data. The data processor 14 typically operates two monitors, a position monitor 16 on which the current location of the capsule 10 within the digestive system is displayed and an image monitor 18 on which the image currently viewed by the capsule 10 is displayed.
The reception system 12 can either be portable, in which case, the data it receives is temporarily stored in a storage unit 19, prior to its processing in data processor 14, or it can be stationary and close to the data processor 14.
Reference is now made to FIGS. 2 and 3 which are a schematic illustration of calculations performed by a prior art data processor for processing the video data obtained by the above in vivo video camera system. FIG. 2 is a front view illustration of the patient 22 with an antenna array 30 wrapped around him. On it, four antennas 34a-34d are noted. Antennas 34a and 34b are located in a column at one side of the patient 22 and antennas 34c and 34d are located in a column at the other side of the patient 22.
Since the strength of a signal received by any given antenna depends on its distance from and angle to the transmitter, the ratio of the signal strengths between any two antennas, which have the transmitter between them, is constant along a curve which intersects the location of the transmitter. Thus, antennas 34a and 34b define curve 30a and antennas 34c and 34d define curve 30b. 
The intersection of curves 30a and 30b is the location of the transmitter which is the location of the capsule 10. The curves 30a and 30b are typically determined In a calibration step for a predefined number of constant values.
The designation of antennas 34a-34d depends on and is determined from the width L1 of the patient 22, which value is typically provided to data processor 14 (of FIG. 1) Alternatively, there can be a plurality of antenna arrays 30, one for each of a pre-defined number of widths L1. The antennas 34a-34d are then constant for each antenna array 30.
The location of the capsule 10, thus generated, is typically denoted by a two-dimensional vector P, having a length P and an angle □, from the center point O of an X-Y coordinate system.
The cross-sectional location (within an X-Z plane) of the capsule 10 can also be determined using a similar calculation to that illustrated in FIG. 2. A cross-section of the patient 22 is illustrated in FIG. 3. For this determination, four antennas 34e-34h, which are opposite in a cross-sectional manner, are utilized.
Once again, the ratio of the signal strengths between two antennas, which have the transmitter between them, is constant along a curve which intersects the location of the transmitter. Thus, antennas 34e and 34h define curve 30c and antennas 34f and 34g define curve 30d. 
The location of the capsule 10 thus generated is typically denoted by a two-dimensional vector Q having a length Q and an angle □, from the center point O).
The two vectors P and Q are combined to determine the three-dimensional location of the capsule 10. The location can be displayed two- or three-dimensionally on position monitor 16 (of FIG. 1), typically, though not necessarily, as an overlay to a drawing of the digestive tract.
There exist methods for the delivery of medicament to a selected site in the gastrointestinal tract, such as the use of time delivery capsules made of material that dissolves in a particular environment and/or within a particular time period, within the gastrointestinal tract. In these methods, the delivery of medicament is dependent on the predictability of the particular environment to which the capsule is directed.
Controllable apparatuses for delivery of medicaments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,640 and 4,239,040 While using these apparatuses or capsules the delivery of medicament may be obstructed, such as by folds in the intestine.
These methods can not be relied upon for localized release of a medicament.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,607 describes a method of obtaining directional data from the passage of an ingestible radio signal transmitting capsule. This data is subsequently compared to directional data from a capsule carrying medicament passing through the alimentary canal, for remotely triggering the release of medicament at a calculated geometric location along the gastrointestinal tract. A location selected in this method, cannot be aligned with sites of interest, such as pathologies, since no diagnostic information, such as information relating to the pathology, can be obtained in this method. Furthermore, due to the constant peristaltic movement of the alimentary canal, the geometric location of a site is not the same in a first and second pass, so that this one parameter is only partially sufficient for selection of a site.
There exist no medicament delivering systems which combine diagnostic and therapeutic processes.